


Broken Vow.

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: James & Keith Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Broken vow is one of my favorite songs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 5. Shiro, I Tried, James and Keith Week 2018, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Shiro is a Mess, Unrequited Shiro/Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: "Give me the touch, the one you promised to be mine."There's no time for tears. Keith’s content, isn’t he? James makes him happy.





	Broken Vow.

The wormhole opened, the ship in which James and Keith were landed smoothly. There is no doubt of who's the one piloting.  
Both males exit the ship after a while, Kosmo next to them. Right in the middle. It almost looked like a family portrait where the cosmic wolf was the kid of the wedded couple.

Keith is smiling. It isn’t an enormous smile, but it bears a meaning. His eyes are half-lidded, and his brows are doing that lovely thing where they’re down and softened his expression. For some, it may look like he’s frowning thoughtfully, but it’s the most relaxed, and peaceful facial expression the Black Paladin possesses.  
His eyes shine dazzlingly as if they were swallowing starlight. He looks radiant and beautiful, more than he’s ever seen him.  
James’ typically composed and correct body language has changed too. His guard is down, and he has that happy-go-lucky aura he used to have when he was still a teenager.

It’s like the world is a crystal ball, and they are the lovely dolls forever living in happiness inside of it. Their laugh is not strenuous, but it is meaningful and pure. They look at each other, and it’s almost like none of them have experienced the cruelty of life.

He’s known for a while now. Even though he used to think that the thing between them was nothing but a physical and experimental thing. A kind of love-hate relationship. No, hate was under no circumstances in the equation. They are rivals, always have been, and he thinks they will forever be.

Keith gently touches James’ shoulder. He stops breathing instantly, he _knows_ that touch well enough. A knot forms in his throat as he tries to swallow and calm himself down a bit.  
Maybe he still needs time to understand, even though everything is crystal clear. Fierce flashes of past furtive touches cross his mind, so many things come back to him. Things he has always known but conveniently decided to ignore.

And what about now? Is he really going to ignore all of that? Is he going to allow it to consume him slowly, as a bright light promising happiness blinds his judgment? Ha! He doesn’t know what his own judgment is about. He wants him to be happy, he really does. Yet, there’s a whole in his chest and muted screams deafening his ears.

He closes his eyes slowly, fighting against the need to shed tears. Keith’s content, isn’t he? James makes him happy, and Kosmo has already approved of it. Krolia must be heartily supporting it too, most likely. Therefore, why couldn’t he join in on the happiness?  
James’ eyes are glued to the figure of the leader of Voltron; he’s missed him greatly. He can see that too.

He did this to himself.

“Captain Shirogane,” someone calls him. He finally breaks his train of thought. He inhales, smiles, and turns to greet whoever is in need of him. He is not really paying attention to what is being said to him.   
He feels eyes on him, Shiro side glances in time to see blue-gray eyes. His heart skips a beat until he realizes those intent eyes don’t have a violet gleam.  
James Griffin is looking at him.

Did he notice? He bites down a laugh. Of course, he noticed! Cadet Griffin is one of the most intelligent recruits the Garrison has had.  
Both males break eye-contact, Shiro returns his attention to the matter at hand, but he can’t shake off the feeling of the intensity of James’ eyes. He doesn’t know him well enough to reach a conclusion, and he’s not quite sure he wants to decipher it at all.

Was it pity? Triumph? Apparent remorse? (If it was the latter, James has nothing to be sorry about. Everything is Shiro's fault.) He can’t tell, for the Leader of the MFE knows how to restrain his emotions unless a certain Keith Kogane is there to fracture it slowly.

Shiro sighs hopelessly, there’s nothing he can do.   
He knows he’s lying to himself. He can always speak up his disordered mind and open up his heart, but that wouldn’t be fair for either of them. Keith doesn’t deserve it and, certainly, James doesn’t deserve his selfishness. Shiro is late.

  
Keith has been there all along, but he wasn’t there for him. He is certain the paladin won’t break their promise (no matter how much Shiro wanted him to). If cadet James Griffin is Keith’s chance as much as Keith’s Shiro’s, he’d give it up for Keith to have it.

 

 _I let you go,_  
 _I let you fly._  
 _Now that I know I'm asking_ why,  
 _I let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about throwing the towel. That's something I don't like, but I swear I tried to fight the block, and I hate what I've been doing. I don't see the point of participating in this if I'm not happy with the results.
> 
> If tomorrow/today (cause it's midnight already) I'm still vomiting words with no sense, well.... People, it was an honor to fly with y'all. And maybe the next one will be fine/decent. Thanks a lot to all of you who showed support with the small details. I really appreciate it, but it's not fair for y'all.


End file.
